All I want
by loveydovey14
Summary: When Haru invites Baron to meet her family at Christmas, Baron changes into a human, but will he want to change back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cat Returns fanfiction, so please be nice. Suggestions and corrections are always welcomed. I love this movie to death!**

**The only characters that belong to me are Maya, Taro, and Jiro. The rest belong to the good people at Studio Ghibli.**

**Depending on how fast I can write this, it may or may not be done by Christmas. I'll try to have it done by New Years, at the most. I'm terrible with schedules.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The teapot whistled a loud shriek of stream, signaling Baron Humbert von Gikkingen that it was ready to be served with the various herbs and flavors he liked to mix in. He picked up the teapot and began pouring it into a teacup. Today was a special blend. Cinnamon and mint. He had been saving this one for the holidays, now that Christmas was just a day away. He only hoped Haru would like it. But then, whenever has she not enjoyed his special blends?

Nearly a year-and-a-half had passed since their first encounter with each other, and Haru was a frequent guest at the Cat Bureau. The brunette had since then stolen the Baron's heart. She grew more lovely and kind every time she visited, which was nearly three times a week. Haru had finished high school a few months after the cat kingdom adventure, and earned a scholarship for theater classes at community college. Baron loved every little detail about her. Her chocolate brown eyes, her silky hair, the sweet expressions her face could make, and her newfound confidence was a plus. Goodness, could she be any more perfect?

Baron sighed as he continued to daydream of his crush, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the front doors. Smiling, he set the teapot back on it's stand and went to the door. Pausing, he straightened his vest and brushed any dust off his sleeves. Then he opened the doors to reveal his favorite sight. The young brunette kneeling in front of the Bureau to look at him, with that sweet smile that could easily persuade him to do anything she asked for. Snowflakes rested atop her head and shoulders.

"Hello, Haru. Welcome back." Baron said in his typical gentlemanly manner. "Please come in." he said, moving aside to let her crawl in.

"Thank you, Baron." Haru chirped as she crouched down to enter the Bureau. Baron made a mental note to himself that one of these days, he has to find a spell that would allow her to shrink everytime she entered.

Haru carefully took off her coat, folding it and laying it next to the doors where she put her school bag when she first came. Baron grabbed the two teacups and handed one to Haru as she took her typical seat on the large chest.

"New blend?" he asked, taking the tiny cup from the cat creation.

"Indeed. Cinnamon and mint. I haven't tried it yet, so you're my test subject." Baron joked taking a seat in one of the large red chairs.

Haru giggled and took a sip, emptying her teacup completely.

"Mmmm...great as usual!"

Baron chuckled, then took a sip of it himself. She was right, it was a good batch.

"So," Haru said. "Any plans for tomorrow?" Baron sighed.

"No, Muta is visiting his two sisters and their kittens across town, and Toto is spending the holidays with some friends of his. It's just going to be me."

Haru could tell that Baron looked a little down at spending Christmas by himself. Who likes to spend a holiday about being with family and friends alone? No one she knew of. Haru looked down at her teacup, then she slowly turned her gaze to her feline crush.

"Um, Baron, I've been telling my family about you."

Baron paused in mid-sip of his tea. Swallowing, he gave her a surprised look.

"You have?"

"Well, I haven't told them you're a cat creation, or exactly how we met, but I told them what you are like. And when I say 'them', I mean just my mom, my big brother, my sister-in-law and my little nephew. They think you sound really cool."

Baron felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Haru liked him enough to talk about him to her family? The creation felt a blush coming on.

"Anyways, I was thinking, maybe it's time that...they met you. My sister-in-law has been begging me to introduce you to them, and they'll be over tomorrow for Christmas, so if you don't have anything to do tomorrow-"

Baron stood up, setting his tea down on the table.

"Haru," he said warmly. "I would love to meet your family." he said with a smile. Haru's face lit up.

"Really?"

Baron chuckled. Maybe she wasn't expecting him to accept her offer.

"Of course. When should I be expected at your house?"

"Oh, um, around nine-thirty, maybe. We had a Christmas church service tonight that goes until midnight, so mom and I will probably sleep in a little later. Here."

Haru pulled out a small sticky-note pad and pen from her pocket and scribbled down something.

"There," she said, handing the paper to Baron. "That's my address. I'm sure you can just come up to the window and I can let you in." Baron took the paper and studied it carefully, then nodded.

"Haru, I know a spell that can change me into a human for as long as wish it to last." Baron said, making the brunette raise an eyebrow. "Why don't I introduce myself as a human instead?"

"You can do that?" Haru gasped. The creation nodded.

"I feel they should know me as a human first so I can get their approval before we tell them everything."

The human thought for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, if you're fine with that." she smiled. Haru gazed down at her friend and he stared back up at her. The two looked lovingly into each other's eyes, but then an electronic ring broke the silence. Haru jumped a little at the sound, then giggled as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi mom...hm?...right now?...okay, I'll be home in a few minutes. Bye. Sorry Baron, I got to cut my visit short. Mom needs some help with cooking."

Haru reached for her coat and stood up carefully to put it on.

"That's quite alright, Haru. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said opening the doors for her.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Baron." the girl said crawling out the front doors and back out into the courtyard of the refuge. "Tell Muta and Toto I said 'Merry Christmas'!" she called back to him as she stood up and waved goodbye. Baron waved back to her, then shut the doors.

"I'm going to meet Haru's family!" he whispered to himself in an excited tone.

Oh, he just had to make a good first impression! Baron strode to his bookshelves to find the correct book he needed. Finally, he found the right one. Opening it to the species changing page, he read over the instructions.

Taking a few steps back from is large desk, Baron closed his eyes and concentrated. He recited an incantation in his head. Then there was a tightening sensation engulfing his body. It wasn't painful, but still felt a little odd. Blue light shone from the open book and swirled around Baron. The Bureau was soon flooded in the iridescent aqua light. Baron felt a strange shifting in his anatomy. He felt his triangular ears begin folding and moving down his skull to form human ones. His face felt colder, which he assumed was due to his fur disappearing.

After about a minute, the light dissolved and the book closed on it's own. Baron opened one eye. He tried to stand up straight, but his head bumped hard against the ceiling.

"Ouch!" he hissed. "Maybe I should have done this outside." Well, at least he knew he was full human height. Rubbing the sore spot on his cranium, Baron crouched down to a small mirror up against the wall. His eyes lit up at what he saw. He had successfully transformed into a full human male. His eyes remained the same green they had always been, and his clothes were no different. His hair on the other hand, was neatly combed to the front and swooping down the sides a little bit. It was the same yellow-orange his fur had been. Baron took off one of his gloves to reveal a human hand. No fur at all. Then cautiously, he placed his hands on his backside. Where his tail used to be, it wasn't anymore.

Baron smiled proudly at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Baron treaded quickly down the city sidewalk through a few inches of snow that slushed up against his black shoes. Last night he forgot that he still had to wait until the next morning to go to Haru's, so with a little furniture relocating, he managed to sleep on the floor of the Bureau. Well, okay, he didn't really sleep. He mostly stayed awake anticipating his visit and wondering what her family would be like. The cat creation had heard of girls who brought their new boyfriends home to meet their families and there were angry fathers and protective big brothers waiting to beat the living snot out of the hapless boy.

Baron sincerely hoped that her brother...Taro, was it?...would like him enough. She said everyone thought he was cool.

Perhaps he was overthinking. He wasn't even Haru's boyfriend...necessarily. They never really flirted, although Baron had always wanted to. True, she admitted she had a crush on him, and he secretly crushed on her, but there was no real hugging, no cuddling, no exchanging of loving words, and sadly, no kissing. Most of that had to do with size. And even though now he temporarily could, he still couldn't. He was a creation, she was a human, and he had the Bureau to attend. Baron would give anything to hold her again just like he did in the Cat Kingdom when she ran out of steam running up that tower. It just couldn't happen, which made his heart ache.

But for the moment, he shook those thoughts from his head and concentrated on what was just around the bend for him in meeting the Yoshioka's. He had even gotten a gift for her. It took about an hour of rummaging through some drawers, but he found something he knew she would love. A few more minutes of walking, he found the house. Walking up to the door, he heard Haru's voice talking to a young man, her brother, he guessed. Baron knocked four times. The voices were silenced, and footsteps sounded towards the door. Haru opened it and smiled broadly.

"Baron, just in time! Come on in!"

Haru took his gloved hand in hers and pulled him in. She stopped briefly to allow him to slip off his shoes and leave them at the door. She led him into the living room which was also practically the kitchen. Naoko looked up from the boiling pot on the stove. A young man around perhaps twenty-seven was seated at the table taking a sip of coffee. On the floor was a rather pretty young woman around the same age as her husband, and a very small boy looking at a picture book meant for preschoolers. The woman stood up and picked up her son.

"Maya, this is Humbert von Gikkingen, otherwise known as Baron. Baron, this is my sister-in-law, Maya." Haru introduced.

"It' so nice to finally meet you, young man." she said, extending her hand to shake while balancing her son in her other arm. "I've been waiting to meet the dashing gentleman that stole our Haru's heart."

"Maya!" Haru mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Baron smiled and shook her hand. Normally, he would have kissed it, but considering her husband was a good ten feet away, he decided not to cause any trouble. That would make a bad first impression.

"And this is my nephew, Jiro. Say 'hello', sweetie." Haru told the toddler. The little boy gave a goofy little grin.

"Hiiii!" he sang. Baron smiled broadly.

"Well, hello there, young man. How old are you?" Baron said playfully.

"I'm three! I'm a big boy!" Jiro giggled.

"You certainly are." Baron ruffled Jiro's hair with a gloved hand. Across the room, the young man and Naoko walked over.

"So you're Baron, huh? I'm Taro, I'm Haru's brother." Taro grasped Baron's hand and gave it a fast shake. Taro had quite a strong grip, but at least he appeared friendly.

"Alright son," Naoko scolded her eldest. "Don't relieve our guest of his hand. Hello, I'm Naoko, Haru's mother."

Baron bowed low to her, taking off his hat doing so.

"A pleasure to meet you, madam."

Haru rolled her eyes a bit at Baron's gentlemanly manners. She loved his old-fashioned quirks to death, but this still was slightly awkward.

"Well, we just finished breakfast, and now that you're here, we can open presents now." Haru said. She lead Baron to the couch where a six-foot Christmas tree was lit up with flickering lights and glittering ornaments. They sat down together, each silently wishing they could scoot in closer to each other. Maya and Taro sat on the floor with Jiro, and Naoko grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. In her hands was a silver handheld video camera. She turned it on and held it close to her face. Taro started to sort out the gifts.

"Okay, we're going to go around in a circle." he said. "We'll start with Jiro, then it will go to Maya, then me, then mom, the Haru, and...Kitten, you said you got something for Baron?"

Baron saw Haru quickly duck her head down to hide an oncoming blush.

"Yes." she mumbled quietly.

A smile crept up Baron's handsome features as he leaned over and whispered "Kitten?"

The brunette turned her gaze upwards, her face now flushed a strawberry reddish-pink. "It was his nickname for me growing up." she admitted sheepishly. _'Oh shoot,_' she thought. _'Mom is getting this all on camera!'_

Baron raised his eyebrows. Kitten. Wonder what her reaction would be if he called her that.

"I should also warn you," Haru added. "That in this house, Christmas is also called 'Let's-embarrass-Haru-until-she-dies-day.' So they'll be picking on me all day."

Taro handed his son a gift labeled from Naoko. "Okay Jiro, this one is from grandma. What do you think it is?"

Jiro squirmed a little in Maya's lap, then answered proudly "A car!"

Baron chuckled at Jiro's exuberance. He turned to Haru, who tried to hold in giggles. Jiro ripped the paper off and revealed a coloring book with a new set of crayons and finger paints.

"Yay! Thank you, gramma!" he shouted with utter glee. Naoko smiled warmly to her grandson.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Haru leaned in closer to Baron.

"We're all betting he's going to grow up to be a painter or some sort of artist. We can't pry him away from his colors."

Baron chuckled. Jiro finished opening his presents, which were a stuffed cat from Haru (obviously), and a pair of footie pajama's from his parents that were stylized to resemble Batman's suit, complete with a cape sewed on the back. Maya was next receiving some lovely perfume and a scarf from her husband, who she kissed lovingly, a set of fashionable winter gloves from Naoko, and a bracelet from Haru. Taro got a V-neck sweater from his mother, a bottle of wine and a laptop case from Maya, and a new screwdriver from Haru. Naoko came next. Taro had given her a new pincushion and a beaded necklace. Maya gave her a fuzzy bathrobe, and Haru got her some new fabrics and thread.

Finally, it was Haru's turn. She got a cloche had with flowers on it from her mother, a new pair of black dress shoes from Taro, and a book from Maya. After they had given Haru their gifts, all eyes turned to Baron, who pulled a small, beautifully wrapped box out from his jacket.

"For you, Haru. Merry Christmas." Baron said suavely, making the charming girl blush again.

"Aww!" Maya and Taro simultaneously sang on purpose. Haru shot a glare to them, but a smile was forcing it's way onto her face. She untied the bright red ribbon, took off the lid of the box, and gasped. Laying delicately on white velvet was a gorgeous silver necklace with three bright green emeralds dangling at the end that reminded her of Baron's eyes. A rich, glass green that positively sparkled in the light.

"Oh Baron..." Haru breathed in wonder. "It's...it's so beautiful."

Naoko moved in closer with her video camera to get the two in the picture alone.

"Well, put it on, Haru! Let us see."

"Allow me." Baron said, taking the necklace from it's box. He undid the clasp and carefully placed it around Haru's neck. The emeralds came to rest a few inches below her collarbone.

"Oh Kitten, it's so beautiful on you!" Taro beamed.

"Baron, where did you get such a beautiful piece of jewelry?" Maya gushed as she shuffled her way to get a good look at her little sister-in-law.

"It's an heirloom actually. It belonged to my mother, and since I have no sisters, or any siblings for that matter, I thought it would be perfect for Haru. And it appears my assumptions were correct."

The former cat-creation smiled at the brunette, who shyly smiled back.

"Well," she said. "I just hope you'll like my gift. It's not nearly as good as yours, but-"

Baron silenced her by placing a gloved hand over hers on her lap, making her blush again.

"Haru, I'm sure I will love whatever I have coming to me."

His voice flowed like warm honey against Haru's ears. Oh, what would he sound like if he were to sing? Slowly, Haru reached down over the arm of the couch to pick up the last present under the tree. It was a small box wrapped in red paper with glittering gold swirls.

Baron took it and began to slowly tear open the paper. When a small box was revealed, he lifted the lid to find the gift within. A gold pocket watch stared back at him, attached to a matching gold chain. Baron marveled as he took the watch from the box.

"Haru, this is magnificent." he gasped.

Clicking the little knob on the top, the watch flipped open to reveal the face of the tiny clock inside, with thin black hands and black roman numerals. It was even running and set to the correct time.

"I love it Haru, thank you."

Haru smiled again as she gazed down to the floor, nervously rubbing her shoulder.

"You're welcome."

Taro and Maya giggled at Haru's obvious shyness, but then a little voice interrupted them.

"I'm hungry." Jiro said. Taro scooped up his son in his arms.

"Hungry? You just ate breakfast a little while ago!" Taro playfully bounced his son and brought him into the kitchen. Naoko turned off her camera.

"Speaking of food, I better get the food ready for dinner."

"I'll help you, Naoko." Maya said, getting up. Haru got up and followed. Baron followed as well, with his eyes still fixated on his new watch, examining it more closely, taking in all the intricate detail.

"Haru, would you go get another carton of milk out of the refrigerator in the garage, please?" Naoko asked, peering into the cooling unit they had in the kitchen.

"Sure mom."

Haru walked through a hallway door into the garage. Baron approached Naoko from behind, still looking over his trinket. On the opposite side of the watch, the part that flipped open, there was an empty space where a picture was normally inserted. That gave him an idea.

"Mrs. Yoshioka, would you happen to have any small, recently taken pictures of Haru lying about by any chance?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Naoko looked at the tawny blonde man, then at the watch. She took the hint.

"Why, yes. Let me get her senior pictures."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a cautionary warning, there will be a little bit of religious material in this chapter.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The kitchen smelled glorious with the decadent scents of mashed potatoes, rolls, steamed vegetables, and a large turkey Naoko basted to perfection. Baron had helped out with everyone for the past couple of hours. Haru kept an eye on Jiro, helping him color his new coloring book.

"Baron, can you help Taro set the table, please?" Naoko asked looking up from the oven.

"Certainly."

Baron reached into a drawer and pulled out five sets of forks, knives and spoons. Taro placed large ceramic plates at each chair while Baron followed behind, properly placing the cutlery in the correct spots. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Jiro stood looking up to him with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"I drawed you a kitty." Jiro proudly proclaimed. Baron took the paper. It was two squiggly circles that made up the body and head with two triangle ears, three little circles for the eyes and nose, wiggly stick legs and a very long tail. Every part was a different color, and the cat had a large smile on it's face that went off it's cheeks. Below it in large, red crayon he had scrawled "From, Jiro". Over all, it was awfully cute. Baron smiled and kneeled down to hug the little boy.

"Thank you very much, Jiro. It's a very good drawing."

Maya giggled. "He loves to draw for people. Our refrigerator at home is covered with his art."

Baron folded the paper up and put it in his pants pocket. Naoko took the turkey out of the oven.

"Haru, can you start placing all the food on the table?"

"Yeah, mom."

After a few more minutes of preparation, the table was set with a mouth-watering meal. Everyone sat down, Maya next to Taro, Naoko at one end, and Jiro at the other, with a special booster to help him reach the table. Baron pulled out a chair for Haru. She smiled and sat down. He took a seat next to her.

"Now, who would like to start the prayer?" Naoko said.

"I'll start, mom." Taro volunteered.

Baron was about to fold his hands, but they were instead grabbed by Haru. Looking up, he saw that everyone was joining hands. He smiled and gave his right to Haru, and held out his left for Jiro. He had removed his gloves to eat, so this was the first time he had ever felt her skin. It was silky smooth and warm. She must have put lotion on to be that smooth. He almost gave into his temptation to run his thumb back and forth along her hand. Save that for another time. If there would ever be another time. Haru gave his hand a little squeeze as Taro started the prayer.

"Heavenly father above, we thank you on this holy day for your sending of your son, Jesus Christ, to earth to save us. We give thanks for everything we have, our family, our friends, the food before us, and we pray for those who are in need. For those who have no family or friends, for those who are homeless and hungry, we pray they will find new hope in the light of Christ."

"May I add something?" Baron interjected. Taro looked up and nodded. "I would like to personally thank the Holy Spirit for this great night of meeting the wonderful family of a wonderful young lady."

Haru blushed hard as she heard Taro and Maya go "Ohhhhh!" while Naoko giggled. She could have melted in her seat right there.

"In Jesus' name we pray, Amen." Taro finished.

"Amen." everyone chorused. Releasing hands, the feasting began. Maya put a few small slices of turkey and a scoop of Jell-O on Jiro's plate. Haru took some turkey and biscuits, then scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"So Baron," Maya piped up. "What do you do for a living?"

Haru froze for a moment, but loosened when Baron started speaking.

"I run my own small business. I mainly help people with difficult problems, but I've been thinking of a career change of late. I don't get as much business as I used to."

He winked at Haru, who smiled knowingly.

"And how did you meet Haru?" Naoko asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"She was in a little bit of a fix that I helped her out of. We've been keeping close since then."

Taro swalled a bite of his biscuit. "Kitten you've talked about him for a year. Why did you wait so long to show him off?"

Haru nervously fiddled with her fork. "Um, I've just been waiting for the right time to introduce him. And what better time than Christmas?" she finished with a smile. Nice cover-up, she thought to herself. "Plus, he didn't have any plans for the holidays, so it worked out pretty well."

The brunette looked at the blonde nervously, who warmly smiled at her. Her family was so welcoming.

"And may I ask what are yours and your wife's professions, Taro?" Baron asked, cutting a piece of turkey.

"I'm a middle-school history teacher, and Maya is a pharmacist."

"I see."

Maya took a sip of her drink. "May I ask how old you are Baron?"

Baron darted his eyes to Haru, who stared at him quizzically. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm twenty-three, although, I've heard some say that I look older than I really am."

"I can see. I thought you were at least twenty-six when you entered." Maya said.

Baron inwardly sighed in relief. Haru's family was just as charming as she was. Loving, caring, with a nice sense of humor and playfulness. He could safely assume that he had their approval.

The rest of the meal went smoothly with more talking about jobs, recent events and Haru's classes. Her big spring musical was going to be _Les Misérables_, and Haru had gotten the role of Fantine. Now that was something Baron was going to see no matter what. After everyone had eaten their fill and cleared the table, Baron and Haru sat back down on the couch. Baron finally decided to take a chance, and draped his arm around Haru's shoulder. She reciprocated and leaned into her crush.

"Hey Baron," Taro called. "I understand from my sis that you taught her how to dance without breaking someone's feet?"

"Taro, shut up!" Haru scolded her elder brother. Baron only chuckled. They certainly did take great pleasure in making her blush.

"I'm going to turn on some music. Why don't you join Maya and I in a waltz?"

Before Haru could tell him to shut up again, Baron got up and bowed low to her in his gentlemanly manner, extending his hand.

"Miss Haru, would you care to dance?"

Haru said nothing. Her mind suddenly flashed to the grand ballroom of the Cat Kingdom castle. Baron in his disguise, leading her across the dance floor, curing her inability to dance with grace. She remembered that she had a feeling she never felt before. A feeling she knew only the feline could give. Slowly, she gave him her hand and he pulled her up off the couch.

Taro started up the music on his Ipod. A familiar Christmas tune filled the living room. Haru recognized it as "All I want for Christmas is You", the Michael Bublé version, which was slower than the Mariah Carey version. Taro and Maya got into their dancing positions, as Baron put his hand on Haru's waist, while she laid hers on his shoulder. They started to step back and forth in tune with each other to the rhythm of the song.

_Don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about those presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you_

Baron twirled Haru around, careful not to bump into anything. Pulling her back in, he looked into her warm, cocoa eyes. They were simply beautiful. Oh, how he wished he could hold her close like this forever. Hold her, protect her, and love her for all she is.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_There's no sense in hanging stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
'Cause Santa, he won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
Girl, what can I do?  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you_

Haru felt that feeling again. It was as if she was on a cloud. There was practically nothing underneath her. Her brother and sister-in-law weren't in the room anymore to her. It was just her and Baron, there together. As if on impulse, Haru leaned in and rested her head against Baron's chest. She felt his heart beating in tune to hers.

_And all the lights are shining  
Brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I can hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really love  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

Baron led her into a dip. Bringing her back up, he saw that Naoko had her camera again, and was filming everyone dancing. He had to ask her if he could get a copy of this tape. He never wanted this magical moment to end. Their dance in the Cat Kingdom was cut short, even if it was just a distraction so he could formulate an escape plan.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
No, I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you_

_Is you..._

The song came to a close. Baron and Haru reluctantly stopped waltzing. Looking over, they saw Maya and Taro kiss lovingly with their arms still wrapped around each other. Haru blushed at the thought of what it would be like to kiss Baron. She could have also swore she saw Baron blush back, possibly thinking the same thing.

"Haru," he breathed. Haru looked up at him. '_Please say you love me' _she thought desperately. Baron searched his heart for the right words he wanted to say. Only Haru could make him at a loss for words.

"I...that necklace is very fetching on you."

_'Oh, for crying out loud, Baron!' _he mentally scolded himself. _'You had the perfect opportunity and didn't take it!" _He felt Haru sulk a little in his arms.

"Oh, thank you." she mumbled.

"What? You're not going to share a kiss with each other?" Taro teased. Haru rolled her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Merry belated Christmas, everybody! Last chapter!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, thanks for having us over." Taro said, packing up the last of their belongings into the car as the sun slipped below the horizon. "Merry Christmas mom, Haru."

Taro gave his mother and sister a warm hug, who both squeezed him back. Baron stood behind them as Maya gave them farewell hugs. She leaned over to whisper to Haru.

"He's a definite keeper!"

Haru blushed again, then picked up Jiro.

"Come back and visit me and grandma again real soon, buddy!" Haru said lovingly as she gave her nephew a kiss. Baron sighed.

_'__Getting to see family on such special occasions must be a wonderful_ feeling', he thought. As a creation, he had no family. What he said earlier about the necklace being a family heirloom was of course a lie, but he wanted them to think he wasn't alone. And he technically wasn't. He had Muta and Toto, and with Haru's frequent visits, they were almost like a little family.

"Baron?"

The tawny-haired man snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Taro. What did you say?"

"I said it was a pleasure to meet you. I think you're a fine young man."

Taro took Baron's hand and shook it hard again.

"Thank you, Taro. It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Taro stepped to the side so Maya could shake Baron's gloved hand. Jiro gave him a hug around his legs. As the three of them piled into the car and drove away, Haru stepped closer to Baron.

"So, what did you think of my family?" she said nervously. Baron smiled.

"You certainly are a lively bunch. I think your family is very nice, Haru. Thank you very much for having me over for Christmas." Baron took both of Haru's hands into his. She didn't blush this time, but still looked a little surprised.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you could come."

They stood there for a minute or two, completely forgetting that they were still outside in the snow. They could have stayed there forever.

"Ahem." Naoko snapped them out of their trance. Haru and Baron jerked away, both now blushing. "Baron, if you want to stay a little while longer, you're welcome to." the auburn brunette offered. Baron straightened his jacket.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Yoshioka, but I believe I must be leaving as well." Baron took off his hat and bowed graciously. "Thank you for a wonderful Christmas day. It was best I've had in years."

Naoko bowed back and headed inside. Turning to Haru, Baron decided to take this opportunity and wrapped the shorter girl in a warm hug, which she gladly returned. Haru nuzzled her face into his chest. The soft beating of his heart reached her ears and she felt his chest expanding in and out against her. The gentleman rested his chin atop her head, taking in her scent. Her hair smelt like apples. Unconsciously, he began to stroke her hair. After what seemed like forever, the two finally separated.

"So, um...I'll see you another time?" Haru asked, rubbing the side of her arm. Baron cleared his throat.

"Yes. Again, thank you. Merry Christmas, Haru."

"Merry Christmas, Baron."

With a tip of his hat, Baron walked away from the house, down the sidewalk. Haru sighed as she turned around to enter her home.

_'I wish I could hug you like that all the time.' _she thought sadly. _'I wish you could stay like that so we can be together.'_

Baron looked down at the snow beneath his feet and gave a deep, regretful sigh.

This had been not just one of the best holidays the cat creation had ever had, but one of his best days ever, period. Not only did he spend a day with the young lady he loved so much, he got to be, for one day, part of a real family. He would love nothing more than to stay a part of Miss Haru's family. And have his own family. With Haru. He wanted her to be with him forever. He wanted to ask her to be his. He wanted to wake up to her at his side every morning. By god, he even wanted to have children with her. She would make a wonderful mother. She's already a wonderful aunt.

But the species difference...the Bureau...his duties...

It just wasn't fair.

_'I wish I could stay with you forever.'_

After a few minutes of navigating through the city, he finally got back to the refuge. Toto was up on his pillar.

"Baron, how'd it go?" the crow asked. Baron stopped in front of the Bureau, not turning around to face his avian friend.

"It went very well. Her family is wonderful, just like she is."

Toto tilted his head. If it went so great, why did his friend look so somber? The Baron inhaled and closed his eyes.

"I want to be a creation again." he whispered to himself. But nothing happened. Baron opened his eyes. Still human.

"That's odd. The spell I used should change me back into a creation when I want to."

Toto flew down from the marble pillar and perched himself on the Baron's shoulder.

"Maybe your head is saying that you should become a creation again," Toto explained. "But you'll only become a creation again if you want to, and I think your heart is saying that you want to stay human."

Baron looked down at his shoes. Then he pulled out his pocket watch. Opening it, he looked at the picture of the beautiful girl he inserted into the frame. Was that really what he wanted? To stay human so he could be with Haru? Running his thumb over her picture, he thought hard. The Bureau barely had any clients before she came seeking help, and they hadn't had any clients since.

Was it worth giving up the Bureau to be with the girl he loved? Going back to being a creation would mean going back to collecting dust waiting for someone to come seeking help when Haru wasn't by. It would mean losing this one and only opportunity to be with her forever. Was this truly what he wanted?

Yes, it was.

Smiling, Baron put his watch back in his pocket and turned to the crow on his shoulder.

"Toto, you and Muta may do as you wish with the Bureau."

Toto flew onto the roof of the little yellow house.

"I will come back for visits as often as I can. Goodbye Toto, and Merry Christmas."

The blonde man turned his heels and strode out of the refuge.

"Go get her, Baron!" Toto called as he waved goodbye to his friend.

Back at the Yoshioka house, Haru was finishing cleaning up the torn gift paper and recycled all of the bags for next year. Her mind still hadn't trailed from her favorite feline. What she would give to cuddle up in his arms again, just for one minute. He was surely back to being a foot tall by now, with fur and whiskers. Haru stuffed some crumpled wrapping paper into a trash bag rather hard in frustration. Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Haru called out to her mother. Heading to the front door, she opened it and was thoroughly surprised to see Baron standing there, still human.

"Baron? What are you doing back here? Why are you still human?."

The gentleman smiled warmly at her as the brunette allowed him to step into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Do you recall how I said the spell I used would turn me back to a creation when I wanted to?"

Haru nodded silently.

"When I got back to the Bureau, I tried to change back into a creation, but I found that I couldn't. I realized, I don't want to go back to being a creation."

Baron caught Haru off-guard as he placed his hands on her shoulders, making her flinch.

"I want to stay a human so I can be with you." He leaned in closer. "I love you, Haru."

Haru's heart nearly stopped. She couldn't feel her legs. He loved her! And now they could be with each other! Her mouth began to curl upwards into a smile.

"You...you really mean it?" she whispered. Baron leaned forward, closing the gap between them by pressing his lips to hers. Haru felt a warm sensation engulf her entire body.

"What do you think? Baron said, breaking the kiss. Haru stood there stunned, but still smiling. Then she compulsively threw her arms around her love.

"Oh Baron! I love you too!"

Baron wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, picking her up a few inches off the ground and spinning her.

"What about the Bureau?" Haru asked. Baron placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"It's Muta and Toto's now. Frankly, I was getting bored just waiting for clients to come."

Haru smiled.

"I still have my magic. I managed to create for myself a birth certificate, social security card, driver's license, and a high school diploma. However, I will have to find my own place to live."

Haru thought for a moment then her face brightened up.

"My friend Tsuge just got his own apartment, and he's looking for a roommate. Maybe I can talk to him. I'm sure he'll agree, though. You can bunk with us here until I can talk to him."

Baron kissed her cheek.

"That would be just perfect, love."

"Hmm, you'll have to find a new job, too."

"Well, I already have a new job right now."

Haru looked up at him quizzically.

"What job?"

The young man pulled her in closer by her waist and gazed lovingly into her dark brown eyes.

"Being full-time boyfriend to you."

Baron pulled her in for another kiss. Haru wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to get as close to him as possible. Baron kept one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head. From the end of the hallway, Naoko leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, I hope you all liked this! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
